The present invention relates to a disk cartridge ejection mechanism for moving a disk cartridge from a loading position where reading and reproducing of information are possible for a medium in the disk cartridge to a disk-cartridge-removable position where the disk cartridge can be taken out of an information recording and reproducing apparatus, after setting the disk cartridge on the apparatus, and to a disk cartridge ejection method.
A recording medium such as MO, PD, MD, DVD, a flexible disk or a super flexible disk is usually housed in a disk cartridge. When inserting an uncovered disk in a driving apparatus, the uncovered disk is first housed in a prescribed cartridge which is then inserted in the driving apparatus. When moving a disk cartridge from a loading position where reading and reproducing of information are possible for a medium in the disk cartridge to a disk-cartridge-removable position where the disk cartridge can be taken out of an information recording and reproducing apparatus, after setting the disk cartridge on the apparatus, there is available a disk cartridge ejection mechanism employing the urging force of an urging means such as a spring.
On the disk cartridge ejection mechanism of this kind, there is provided a cartridge engagement means that prevents a disk cartridge that is urged by urging force in the ejecting direction from moving in the ejecting direction beyond the position where the disk cartridge can be taken out.
In the disk cartridge ejection mechanism having the aforesaid structure, however, the ejecting speed of the disk cartridge is increased depending on a thickness of the disk cartridge and on the state of surface of the disk cartridge, and sometimes, the disk cartridge cannot be stopped by the cartridge engagement means to jump out of the apparatus.
Though it is possible to prevent the disk cartridge from jumping out of the apparatus, by increasing the engagement force of the cartridge engagement means, there still remains a problem that the disk cartridge cannot be taken out easily, because greater force is needed to take out the disk cartridge from the position for taking out a disk cartridge.
Further, if the urging force of an urging means for urging the disk cartridge is made to be smaller, when a disk cartridge is thick or when the surface of the disk cartridge immediately after being unpacked is completely free from oil or others, there is a problem that the disk cartridge does not move to the position where a cartridge can be taken out.